


Whistle and I'll come running

by Squirrels_have_hands



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, End of the World, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrels_have_hands/pseuds/Squirrels_have_hands
Summary: In the cold end of the world, Lance finds himself as a final survivor.





	Whistle and I'll come running

Lance grasped the cold whistle in his shaking hands. The fire in front of him doing nothing on the dark freezing day, he looked into the sunless sky. Doing everything to ignore the smell of rotting flesh coming from everywhere, he lifted the small metal piece to his mouth and used all of his energy to blow it the loudest he could, remembering what his lover had said all those years ago 'If you ever need me, blow this and I'll come running'. The shriek of the instrument rung through his ears, he waited there for a response before he let himself fall to the side knowing it was close to his end, he pulled his knees up before turning his gaze skyward to the owner of the lap he fell in, tears came to his eyes. "Thanks for nothing, Keith."

**Author's Note:**

> This was birthed from a prompt generator, I was given: Romance,"Thanks for nothing" and Sun failing.  
> It turned into apocalypse-ish angst (Romance disappeared??)


End file.
